


After Rain

by Beleriandings



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brother Feels, Gen, bittersweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alphonse Elric, Petrichor - The smell of dry rain on the ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Rain

Ed woke to wind on his face, blinking a little in confusion. It was still dark, but when he rolled over to look at Al’s bed he experienced a momentary bolt of panic to see it empty, the sheets pushed back. 

The room they had shared - on and off, when they had stayed in the Rockbell house before they had tried to bring their mother back, and then those dark months _after_ \- was not particularly large, though. And so he did not have to look far to quiet the slight, persistent fear that one day he would wake up and Al would not be there anymore. 

The window was open, the light curtains blowing in the cool night breeze, and Al stood before it. He was dressed in pyjamas, leaning on the cane that he still needed sometimes. His face was raised up to the cloudy night sky though, and Ed couldn’t help but smile, as he watched Al breath deep.

As he watched, Al turned to him, the wind ruffling his golden hair a little. “Oh! Sorry I woke you, brother.”

Ed shook his head, stretching and getting up. He came to stand alongside Al. “It’s okay.” He paused, his voice going quiet. “You still can’t sleep through the night?”

Al shrugged. “I guess my body and my head are still confused about this whole sleep thing. It’s okay though” he said softly, hushing Ed’s protest. “I’m okay. I promise. Actually, I like the nights more, now.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. When I know that even if I wake up, I’ll be able to go back to sleep in a while. And when I wake, then there’s so much…” he gestured out of the window. “Did you ever notice the smell of the earth?”

“…Huh?”

“It’s been raining. That was actually what woke me, I think. But the smell of the ground, outside! The air at night. It’s…” he cast around for the right word, smiling gently. “It’s just… good.”

Ed breathed in, suddenly also aware of the rich smell of the earth outside, below their window. He had never really noticed things like that before. The wind felt very soft against his face, too, a kind and gentle touch. “Yeah” he said, smiling himself. “Yeah, you’re right.”


End file.
